nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit (Bad Ice-Cream)
Fruits are the only pick ups in the Bad Ice-Cream series. They also appear as a ware in the game Super Stock Take. Appearances It is difficult to establish a general appearance of fruits in this game, since there are many of them, though some general rules may apply. All fruits are usually half the player's ice cream size and have roughly this same size, making most of the fruit being proportionally too big or small. For example, a blueberry or coffee bean are as big as a watermelon or a pineapple. Fruits also have bright and characteristic colours. Most fruits also will have green stems, but kiwis, lemons, bananas, coconuts, watermelons, blueberries, coffee beans, pomegranate, cactus fruit and dragonfruit are exceptions to this. Most fruits are round-looking and plump, like peaches, oranges, apples, blueberries, pears, pineapples, cherries, pomegranates, cactus fruit, dragonfruit, avocado and kiwis. Others have shape of bracts, such as peppers, carrots and bananas. Watermelons and kiwis are sliced, likely for easier identification of the fruit. Some fruits will also be individual groups, even though they still count as one. Examples would be bananas, which are three in one bunch; cherries, that are two and grapes, which have up to ten fruits in one bunch. All of these aforementioned fruits are all connected by a stem. Game information Bad Ice-Cream series In the Bad Ice-Cream series, fruits come in waves according to type, and need to be collected to move on to the next wave/level. Fruits can be frozen and moving fruit can go through invisible blocks, much like the enemies in the games. Fruits can be categorized in two main types, stationary and moving. Moving fruits will have special abilities of their own. Interestingly, fruit is treated as a solid object by enemies, thus, enemies will treat fruits as a wall when they come in contact with one. Types Stationary fruit Stationary fruits are the most basic fruit in the series; they are completely stationary and the player only has to move towards one to collect it. They are seen very often in the series and are commonly put in a pattern, blocked by enemies or blocks. Stationary fruit do not possess any special ability, the only thing differing them from each other being their appearances and the fact each one has a wave of its own. *The only stationary fruit to have an ability is the cactus fruit, as of Bad Ice-Cream 3. Cactus fruits will not move, but after a while, they will start to flash and grow harmful spikes that can kill the player. BIC F Watermelon.png|Watermelon BIC F Peach.png|Peach BIC F Orange.png|Orange BIC F Lemon.png|Lemon BIC F Grape.png|Grapes BIC F Coconut.png|Coconut BIC F Banana.png|Bananas BIC F Apple.png|Green apple BIC F Pomegranate.png|Pomegranate BIC F Cactus.png|Cactus fruit Moving fruit Moving fruit, unlike their stationary counterparts, will move around the level, each with its own abilities. They can walk around, teleport, hide form the player or change the environment around them. Each one of them has its own ability and wave. BIC F Strawberry.png|Strawberry BIC F Kiwi.png|Kiwi BIC F Pear.png|Pear BIC F Pineapple.png|Pineapple BIC F Cherry.png|Cherries BIC F Coffee.png|A coffee bean BIC F Pepper.png|Pepper BIC F Carrot.png|Carrot BIC F Blueberry.png|Blueberry BIC F Pitaya.png|Dragonfruit BIC F Avocado.png|Avocado *'Strawberries' are the most basic of moving fruit. They are slow and their movement pattern is very similar to those of the green trolls. *'Kiwis' are a bit faster than strawberry, and will try to run away from the player, scattering away when an ice cream character comes by. *'Pears '''are faster than the player and will run away. A good strategy for catching them is to confine a group of then in a box made of ice, with the player inside, as pears can get stuck on corners. *'Pineapples have a different ability other than running, they can spin their leaves to fly a short distance of one block. They can fly over any block, being it ice or not, as long as its only one block wide. *'''Cherries are partially stationary, that said because they will not move for a few seconds, but then begin to spin and teleport to random locations in the level at once. They can teleport to any free space at the level. *'Coffee bean' is introduced in Bad Ice-Cream 2, and only appear on level 10. They are incredibly fast and will run around in the level until they find an ice block, and will proceed to get inside them, hiding from the player. *'Peppers' are slow and walk erratically, but they melt any ice block they pass by, moving at will. *'Carrots' run away from the player, but after a while, they actually plant themselves in the snow, leaving to the player no choice but wait until they pop out. *'Blueberries' are introduced later in Bad Ice-Cream 2, and only appear on levels 29 and 31 of said game. They are slow and walk erratically, but, after a while, some of the blueberries in the level will multiply by duplicating themselves. *'Dragonfruit' (or pitaya), unlike other fruits, will never be on the ground. Instead, it will be flying at a quite fast speed, and thus can be only collected with the help of an UFO. *'Avocados' only appear in the last level of Bad Ice-Cream 3. Much like pears, they will just run around, but they walk erratically, neither running away or having a pattern. Waves Fruits are distributed into waves, each one of them having a kind of fruit. There can be only one wave per level, with the maximum waves in a level being 6, and each wave can have from two to more than twenty fruit. Fruits in waves are placed into patterns, mainly if they are stationary. If all fruits of a kind are collected in a level, then the wave for that fruit is complete and the wave counter will replace the image of the fruit for a silhouette. A blue marker shows which fruit should be collected next. Super Stock Take A banana appears as the ware of levels one and twenty. BananaBadIceCream.png|The banana in Super Stock Take Gallery BIC2 Coffee.png|A coffee bean trapping itself inside an ice block. BIC2 Carrot.png|A planted carrot. BIC2 Blueberry1.png|A blueberry starting its multiplying animation. BIC2 Blueberry 2.png|Part of a blueberry's multiplying animation. BIC3 Pitaya.png|Dragonfruit appears larger in the level. Flying_Pineapple.png|A pineapple flying above the ground Trivia * *Even though all the fruits are called fruits, some of them are actually vegetables and beans. *Pomegranade, dragonfruit, avocado and cactus fruit were announced by Nitrome in their blog on December 19, 2013, one day before Bad Ice-Cream 3 launched. *The icon for dragonfruit appears smaller on the wave meter. This is because its sprite would not fit there, being the largest in the game. Category:Bad Ice-Cream series Category:Pick ups Category:Super Stock Take Category:Recurring pick ups